


Whose Lips Were They Anyway?

by ficsandfuckery



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cleaning, Discovery, M/M, flustered!dean, hickey, sleuthing, smart!sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficsandfuckery/pseuds/ficsandfuckery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam spots a hickey on Dean’s neck and tries to figure out where it came from.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whose Lips Were They Anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: I don’t friggin know. If you know Cas you’re fine and dandy, alright?
> 
> Author’s Note: Just a short little thing I wrote, not sure if I wanna continue it or not, which means I honestly probably won’t.
> 
> Warnings: Yeah, I own like none of this.

“Dean,” Sam paused, putting down the demon knife on Dean’s bed. “Is that a hickey?”

He looked at his brother with an incredulous smile. Dean jerked up his collar with a glare in Sam’s direction.

“Shut up,” he said lowly.

“It is!” Sam answered himself, laughing. “What are you, a teenager, Dean? She musta been pretty feisty” he pressed. Dean determinedly wiped at a particularly tough bloodstain on the colt.

“Shut up,” he muttered slightly louder.

“Was she hot?” Sam asked.

“Shut up, Sam,” Dean repeated. Sam laughed.

“What? Was she not? Or was it not a she?” he joked. Dean threw down the gun and turned to face Sam.

“I said shut up, dammit,” he replied. Sam’s eyes lit up and his jaw dropped slightly.

“Was it a guy? Oh my God, Dean. It was a guy!”

“For once in your friggin’ life would you just drop it, Sam?”

“No way, man. This is way too rich. Since when have you been gay?”

“I am not gay!”

“Well bi then. Seriously, man, when did this start?”

“We are not having a heart to heart about my sex life right now, Sammy. We’ve got an entire town of demon-possessed bitches to gank, in case you hadn’t noticed,” Dean said bitingly, grabbing a box of ammo and starting to reload the colt.

“We can talk and get ready at the same time,” Sam argued. “Come on, Dean, you said we should be more open with each other,” he said, putting on his puppy dog eyes. Dean threw the greasy rag he’d been cleaning the colt with in Sam’s face.

“You can shove that where the sun shines, Sammy, ‘cause I’m not talking ‘til we’ve killed every last stinking demon within a mile of this place.”

“Fine. I’ll talk. You can just nod or shake your head,” Sam proposed, folding his arms over his chest. “Did I meet him?”

Sam kept his eyes sharply focused on Dean’s face, lips pursed. Dean kept his face stony, focusing on reloading his gun, before he glanced up at his younger brother. He rolled his eyes.

“Yes,” he conceded, his voice clearly showing how not part of this conversation he was.

“Did we meet him on a job?”

Dean finished loading the colt and clicked the cylinder back into place. He glanced at Sam with disdain before shoving the barrel of the gun into the seat of his pants.

“Alright Sherlock, it’s time to go,” he said, grabbing his duffel and heading for the door.

“So we didn’t,” Sam surmised, not moving but following Dean with his eyes. Dean reached the door and spun around slowly, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly open with an “I didn’t catch that” look.

“What?” he asked.

“We didn’t meet him on a job,” Sam repeated. “So, what… another hunter?” he guessed. Dean laughed drily and reached out for the door knob.

“See ya Sammy, the crazy train is leaving the station,” he said, opening the door and turning to leave.

“Or maybe an angel?”

Dean froze for a second and nearly turned to glance at Sam before continuing through the door slightly faster than entirely necessary. He slammed the light door behind him in his eagerness to put something between them. Sam huffed a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

“Yahtzee,” he muttered bemusedly. He picked up his duffel and the knife, and followed Dean out the door.


End file.
